


Ryan x Reader Fanfiction Teaser

by OnlyJustJess



Series: Ryan x Reader Fanfiction (Name not Selected Yet). [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustJess/pseuds/OnlyJustJess
Summary: First and second person fanfiction all about falling in love with Ryan Haywood.It wasn't all love at first sight but you'd be damned if you didn't love him now. He was just so pretty to look at, he understood you and treated you in a way that no one else did. You didn't mean to fall in love but with encouragment from the other hunters, the chemistry was undeniable and then it happened. Like electricty going through your body, you wanted and NEEDED each other. You blame the chocolate incident. This is the journey of romance, friendship and family that all happened around your time working at Achievement Hunter and lead to potentially finding the love of your life.





	Ryan x Reader Fanfiction Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a Ryan Haywood x reader fanfiction. Personally, I love it but I'm bias... Unfortunately I am writing it out of chronological order. It will make sense and be tidy when it's completed. Anyway I'm very excited to publish it and see what people think so here are some tiny completed sections so far. These snippets are taken out of context and are posted just to give you a taste of what's to come. No spoilers! None of it will spoil the longer fiction when it's out. Some minor details have been changed to preseve spoilers and the plot. I hope you enjoy! x

“Oh, Michael can do it!” Gavin yelled as he slapped Michael on the back.  
The Coke in Michael’s hand sloshed, spilling some of the liquid over his fist. “Oh, look what you’ve done now! Now it’s ganna get sticky Gavin!” Michael yelled. He glared angrily and walked off towards the door.  
“Where are you going?! Not ganna join in?” Gavin yelled after him.  
“No! No Gavin, I’m going to wipe this sticky mess off my hands!”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time today…” Geoff muttered a little too loudly.  
You all burst into laughter. Ryan stood with his arms crossed, his feet wide apart, watching every word you said, he started shaking his head. Jack was chuckling so much the footage was momentarily shaky. Michael gave the office the finger as he disappeared through the door. 

\----------------------------------------------

Ryan chuckled and looked at you, “it’s all over your face!”  
“Look at yourself!” You quipped back.  
Ryan felt his face with his whole hand, groaning when he felt sticky milk chocolate on his smooth chin. He wiped some chocolate off his face with a single finger and held it up to you, giving you a quick wink.  
“Want some?” He asked with a cocky voice.  
Clearly, he wasn’t expecting you to do it, but you were eager to prove him wrong. You leaned forward, eyes gazing up at him and you slowly licked the chocolate off his finger. You over exaggeratedly battered your eye lids, a breath caught in someone’s throat to your right.  
“Oh wow,” the voice said.  
“She’s eager,” another teased.  
You pulled Ryan’s finger out with a pop and reached for paper towels for your own face. Ryan looked towards the guys and chuckled, which was good because he didn’t see you looking at him and biting your lip. I want to do that again except I want to do that to your face. I want to suck on those lips and taste your tongue. Ryan’s eyes flicked back to you and you smiled sweetly. God, he must never know. 

\----------------------------------------------

*Bing*.  
Incoming message from Gav. ‘I bet Ryan could help you work on your ‘frustration’ 😉.’  
You giggled and felt your face going red, subconsciously you bit your lip. Michael and Gavin burst into laughter.  
“What the fuck are you guys laughing about??” Geoff called.  
“Oh, I think Michael and Gavin are sending Y/N dirty messages,” Ryan said jokingly.  
You momentarily froze before Michael’s voice rung out, “oh you have no idea! Ryan, you should be jealous!”  
“Me, why should I be jealous?” Ryan questioned. He shot confused looks to the two lads who were still chuckling.  
You went quiet and focused back on your game. Left, right, mine that… Of course, he doesn’t think there’s a reason for him to be jealous, he doesn’t even know I like him.  
“Oh, you know, because Y/N has such a big crush on you!” Gavin shouted. 

_______________________________________________________

“She has cancer; she is going to die! What do you want from me?!”  
Ryan stepped back, your voice shaking him and your heard him gasp.  
“Y/N… I- I didn’t know.”  
“No, you didn’t,” your voice broke, “no one does, and no one is going to find out.” You glared up at him, your eyes piercing through the air, your voice gaining more confidence.  
The silence that followed was deafening. 

_______________________________________________________

“She likes flowers,” you muttered.”  
“Who? NAME?”  
“Yeah, she likes flowers and there’s always flowers around her hospital room. They’re just always there and they’re everywhere. I know they make her happy but all I can see now is her date. You know, the date she’s going to-.” You couldn’t bring yourself to say the d word, not yet. “I just can’t stand being around flowers. I can’t stand to think about losing her Michael..."

\----------------------------------------------


End file.
